Power Rangers Quasar Armageddon
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The Quasar Rangers return for their final adventures. As they face a level of darkness the likes they've never seen. As well obstacles of life that we all must. will they all survive
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up ranger fans its me the one and only SDR back with the much much awaited third and final season of everyone's favorite Ranger team. Now this like the season I will split this into arks. The first few chapters will deal with the major point of the Dark titan and the rest will jump through the years to the future team so lets go**

* * *

**Enter Into Armageddon**

* * *

**Mariner Bay/PCU Campus:**

The quad area of Pacific Coast University was busy with many students. Some packing their cars to return home for the summer, some going off to finish the last of their final exams. But at the moment one young man was not doing either. No this young man dressed in a polo shirt with some kind of fraternity logo and cargo shorts had his eyes on the young brunette sitting on the edge of the fountain. The girl was wearing a vintage style sleeveless acid washed denim crop jacket an old black Silver Surfer t-shirt from the 90s that she obviously found in a thrift shop and pair of cut off shorts. The girl's outfit was rounded out by her Vans sneakers and aviators. He had to have her and would because who could resist him right?

"Hi, mind if I sit," the young man asked.

"Sure," said the girl seeing no harm in letting the young man sit beside her. After all she knew she could handle herself.

"My name's Ryder, Ryder Maddox," the young man said introducing himself to the girl

"Julie Fontana," Julie said introducing herself to the young man.

"So look I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. The frat is throwing an end of the year party kegs DJ's fun so why don't you let me take you and after the party we can you know," Ryder said boldly putting his arm around her.

"Look," Julie said moving the arm from around her "not that I don't find drunken frat boys fun which I don't. I've got better plans," Julie said getting up.

"What you gotta boyfriend ?" Ryder said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No she actually has a girlfriend," Tracie said as she walked out of the building dressed in a long smoke gray and black tye dye tank top, a pair of fishnet leggings under a pair of American flag shorts. Making her point clearer by giving Julie a very big open mouth kiss. " Right Juju bee"

"Right Eyez," Julie said putting her arm around Tracie's waist.

"Damn bull dyke,"Ryder said making green sparks flicker in Tracie's eyes.

"Umm I think you should apologize to those two," said the tall muscular young black man walking up to the dressed in a tan V-neck shirt with black graphics and black cargo shorts his dreads in a ponytail. The man stepped between Ryder Tracie, and Julie.

Ryder not being smart enough to be intimidated by the person in front of him, and being annoyed by the person getting in his "business". Decided to stand up for himself. "What's it to you?," he said poking the other college student in the chest, "What are you some kind of queer."

The next few seconds of Ryder's life were wind of dizziness. He appeared to sail through the air as the uppercut from the other young man sent him into the fountain behind him. Making him land with a giant splash. As well as drawing the attention of a few other students and their laughter.

"No I'm their big brother," David said just as Lyra walked up to him and kissed him square on the lips.

"Oh F.Y.I he's not gay," said the girl in the white shorts and blue and white tank top before the foursome walked off.

"I would've handled it," Tracie said as they walked the short distance to the to cars parked side by side both with the tops down.

"Yes but when I handle it he ends up in the fountain. You handle it he ends up across the campus," David said as he got into his 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner.

"I can control my strength ," Tracie said as she got in the passenger seat of Julie's Dodge Viper.

"Baby you once rip a titanium frying pan in half, because of a speeding ticket" Julie said starting her car.

"Ughh lets go we have to get back to Angel Grove tonight or we'll miss Sunset's gig," Tracie said trying not to sound annoyed by her lover. "So glad classes are over."

"Yep a quick stop back to the house and we're back home," David said starting his own car as eager as his sister to return home and see their mother and other siblings.

"Well lets ride silver times wasting," said Lyra excitedly just before the two cars pulled off towards their house.

An hour and half later the nice three bedroom rental house that the foursome had called home was all but packed up. David and the others had rented a U-hall to trailer to carry the three motorcycles owned each respectively owned by David Lyra, and Tracie. As well as the some of the suitcases belonging to Julie and Tracie that obviously couldn't fit in Julie's car. Or David's backseat with the guitars. And he and Lyra's other suit cases.

"And that should do it," Tracie said placing the last bag into the trailer.

"Hey watch the chrome Trace," Lyra said hoping the position of the suitcase wouldn't damage her motorcycle.

"Relax its not gonna hurt your bike," Tracie said closing the door to the trailer.

"Alright lets get on the road Kal text me he's half way to Angel Grove," Julie said locking the door to the house they had called home.

"That means Toria and Shane might not be far behind," David said. "Any of you herd from Max and Stina?"

"Nope but knowing those two they're probably tying up some lose ends," Lyra said as she got into David's car.

* * *

**University Of San Angelus Married couples housing complex/ Max and Stina's apartment: **

"OH FUCK DAMNIT!," Max screamed as her wife hammered into her asshole with the strap-on. Laying flat on her stomach across the bed her shorts and panties dangling off her left ankle. Feeling the delightful weight of Stina on her back as the brown haired girl fucked her rear.

"TAKE IT WILDCAT TAKE IT!," Stina grunted quickening her pace as she ravaged her wife's anus. The nub inside the harness bringing her close to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! AHHH SHIT! I'M I'M UGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAGHHHHH! STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIINNNNNNNNAAAAA!," Max cried as she reached her climax her ass clinching as she did.

"AHHHH FUCK YEAH," Stina said as Max's clinching muscles brought on her own orgasm.

The two lay unmoving from their position basking in the undying glow there love making seemed to ignite in them. The two had spent the past year at college in wedded bliss. As well as doing well academically both majoring in public relations. With Stina minoring in education and Max in business both hoping to open a public relation firm or to take over the music shop for Talia. As they loved working there and wanted to keep it in the family. The two lovers seemed to have a great future ahead of them. A future that seemed to be solidified by a love that only seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

"So tell me again Phoenix how did you end up banging my ass when were supposed to just be taking a nap before we hit the road?," Max asked still catching her breath as her wife rolled off her back.

"It started by you stuffing that sweet cajun ass of yours into those shorts then we saw you forgot to put the toy bag in the a car and well here we are," Stina said slipping the toy off.

"Oh yeah," Max said as she leaned over and kissed her wife as she pulled her self off the bed. She then bent over and pulled up her tight black jean shorts. "_I Can still read your thoughts pervert and no we have near five our drive to make to Angel Grove,"_ she said using her telepatic link to Stina.

"Can you blame me I mean damn girl,"Stina said standing up behind Max and spueezing her ass. She then wrapped her arms around Max's waist and kissed her neck. "You make me so horny," she said as she kissed her neck repeatedly. Grinding her bare pelvis against Max's jean covered rump

"Mmmm You're not gonna stop are you?," Max said her panties flooding from Stina's touches.

"Nope," Stina said reaching under Max's bra .

"Good," Max said quickly turning and pushing Stina down across the bed, " cause its my turn to be on top," she continued quickly shucking her shorts and panties bringing the rainbow tattooed on her pubic mound into view. "Time to taste the rainbow bitch!" she exclaimed before hopping on the bed and straddling her wife's face smothering her with her sex as she humped her face.

"_UMMMM You taste sooo good!," _ Stina said through the telepathic link as she lapped hungerly at the sex of the girl rutting atop her face.

"AGHHHHHH FUCK EAT MY PUSSY!," Max said pulling her bra off and pulling at her nipples. "YOU LOVE THAT SWEET PUSSY DON'T YOU!,"

"_YESSS,"_ Stina thought as she inhaled the sweet musk of her wife's sex . Max's sweet nectar covering her face. Stina truly loved when Max got aggressive like this during there love making. Offten times finding herself in the position she was in now. On her back the caramel colored girl riding her mouth. But Stina decided to up the anti.

"AHHHHHH!," Max grunted as she felt two of Stina's fingers enter her still sensitive backdoor. "ERGGHHH YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH MY ASS DON'T YOU!," she said feeling another orgasm building.

"_YESS!," _Stina moaned in her mind her own orgasm approaching still somewhat amazed how Max could bring her to climax without touching her.

"ERGGHHHH EAT IT THEN BITCH!," Max said switching her position so her ass was now in her wife's face. "OOHHHHH RIGHT THERE!" she said feeling Stina's tongue enter her asshole.

"_YOU HAVE A SWEEET ASS," _Stina moaned as her tongue probed Max's anal hole. "_AHHH_ _MAX BABY RIGHT THERE_," she groaned her already fast approaching climax coming faster as Max began to frig her clit.

"YEAHHH CUMM FOR ME! CUMMMM," Max screamed as she rapidly fingered her wife's clit using her free hand on her own.

"_ERRRRRRGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLL," _Stina screamed as she squirted her juices onto the bed and floor.

"FUUUUUUCCCK FUCKK FUCK!" Max screamed as she came.

The satisfied couple laid there a few moments recovering. Lightly touching and kissing each other. Enjoying the sexual satisfaction that came with being with someone you truly love. In a deep comfortable silence.

"Well lets hit the road Phoenix," Max said pulling herself apart from Stina.

"Yeah lets," Stina said.

* * *

**Somewhere Between Reefside & Angel Grove:**

Somewhere on the California highway. A Suburu Baja cruised its way towards Angel Grove. At its wheel sat Shane Parker with his currently green haired girlfriend Troia Hawk. Who was currently wearing a pair of day glow pink and black tiger print skinny jeans rainbow suspenders and cobalt blue tank top. With lime green flipflop clad feet dancing on the dash as she sang along to the radio.

"So how far are we away from home," Troia asked stopping her singing momentarily.

"We're about an hour outside of Stone Canyon," Shane said his voice a bit deeper from the hormones.

"That's good we'll be there in time to chill a bit before Sunny's gig. Maybe even get some practice," Troia said taking her feet down.

"Oh a little Sixth & Hawk reunion perhaps?" Shane asked already pretty much knowing the answer.

"Well last time we were all home and went to one of Sunset's gigs she decided to call us up to preform," Troia said referring to when they were all home for Christmas break. "Not to mention my music major big brother and possible future sister in-law sent us all some new songs they've been working on.

"Oh the ones you've been practicing for the past few months. Sometimes keeping me up at night," Shane said jokingly.

"I thought you liked it when I kept you up at night Mr. Parker," Troia said with a flirtatious tone, "You know take your mind off cosmetology school," she said dragging her finger along his pulse point.

"I do but I also like sleep," Shane said getting a playful punch in the arm. "So are you going to tell them?"

"Tell who what?," Troia asked a bit curious.

"You know who and what Tori-toy" he said knowing his girlfriend was playing coy to avoid the situation at hand.

"Oh you mean telling my mom brothers and sisters that we're engaged and eloping sometime later this month. Nope!," Troia said adamant about the situation.

"Babe we have to tell them I won't feel right without your mom and Dave's blessings," Shane said sincerely wanting Talia and David's blessing of their union.

"I just don't see the point in eloping if you're gonna tell everyone," Troia said once again not seeing the romance in eloping with everyone's knowledge.

"Its the old fashioned Greek in me. If you're gonna marry a girl you ask her family's permission," Shane said determined to make Troia see things his way. "Besides wouldn't feel right without Kal as my best man."

"Ok ok I'll tell them," Troia said with a sigh taking her feet down, "but anyway shouldn't I be asking your folks mister old fashioned Greek. After all I'm the one who proposed to you," she said with her usual cockiness.

"Ok lets be real here I wouldn't really call what you did a proposal," Shane said with an exasperated tone.

"How does it not?" Troia said cutting her eyes at him.

"Because you bought a ring said Shane put this on my finger and said we're engaged," Shane said with a mater of fact tone to his voice.

"Still counts," she said pouting a bit.

"Yeah but I would've done better," Shane said smirking at her.

Troia giggled and placed a chased kiss on her fiancee's lips. "Shut up and drive Parker and be lucky I love you," she said.

"Everyday I wake up with you," Shane said.

* * *

**Angel Grove/ The Ranger's Home:**

The bright summer sun of Angel Grove shown brilliantly in the chrome of the Harley Davidson Fat Boy as Talia polished it. As always at the beginning of summer the middle aged mother of six prepared her motorcycle for riding. Drawing the eye of a few men and women in the small neighborhood as she still cut an extremely sexy figure at her age. Thanks in part too her large background in both earth based and Daxamite martial arts and her rigorous training. that she continued to do each day without fail. Yes despite the past year of she and her children and the rest of their team with the exception of two seemingly nomadic members. Talia still each day did at least four hours of combat training. Keeping her skills sharp for the day she may need them again. But for now she was happy to have her children home for the few months summer before they returned to college. Sure the fact that Sunset her youngest son's girlfriend had decided to remain at her house rather than return to Reefside to finish high school had been a help. But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt some empty nest syndrome but none of that mattered at the moment as the rest of her children would be home soon.

"Alright mom I got the charcoal started now all we need is Sunny to put on the food," Kal said walking around to the front yard. He was dreesed like the typical California skater wearing a lose fitting terquose and gray tank top black cargo shorts and white snap back cap turned backwards.

"Good cause if my senses are right Shane Lyra, Julie, and your brother and sister's should be here any second," Talia said mere moments before three cars pulled into the driveway.

"Mom!," Tracie said jumping out of the open top of Julie's Viper and running to her mother. "I missed you!" she said pulling her mother into a bear hug.

"Ughh I've missed you too but my ribs!," Talia said feeling almost the full strength of her youngest child's super strength.

"Sorry sorry," Tracie said breaking the hug. " What's up skate rat," she said hugging Kal.

"Good to see ya runt," Kal said returning the hug.

"Talia," Julie said hugging the woman who had been her surrogate mother after beginning her relationship with Tracie.

"So good to see you Julie," Talia said hugging the young woman.

"Hey quit hogging mom Jewels," David said pulling them apart and hugging his mother.

"Good to have you home son," Talia said hugging her oldest son.

"Mom!," Troia said hugging her mother after her oldest brother stepped aside.

"Troia how are your grades?" Talia asked her daughter the dance major as her grades had hit a rough patch a bit.

"Better Talia better," Shane said hugging his girlfriend's mother.

"And how's cosmetology Shane," Talia asked the young trans man.

"Great should be finished middle of next year," Shane said. "K-Hawk!"

"Shane'O!what's up bro," Kal said giving his best friend of many years a guy hug. "You bring your board,?"

"Yep never leave home without it man, but hey where's..." Shane started.

"SHANE!," Sunset screamed running out of the house tackling her older brother, "So glad you're home!"

"Good to be home," he said nudging the girl clad in a dark denim mini and rainbow tye dye tank top.

"Still acting like a kid isn't she Talia," Lyra said greeting her boyfriend's mother.

"At times, how are you Lyra," Talia said hugging her.

"Great grades are in perfect order. Have you herd from my sister?," she asked not seeing Max around.

"No but we're about too," Talia said just as the familiar red 64 Dodge Charger and custom painted 85 Pontiac Trans Am pull into the drive way.

"Lyra!," Max said hopping out of the open T-tops of her car dressed in her black shorts obviously without panties thanks to she and her wife's earlier activities and by the way her purple tank top fit posibly no bra either. Her hair much like her sister's was in its natural curls. She ran up and hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sis what so good to see you!," Lyra said hugging her half sister. Since finding out she and Max were sisters the two had become as close as if they'd known each other their whole lives often Skyping for hours on end. Telling their life stories to each other to the point of feeling they had grown up together like all siblings should.

"Great to see you too bebe soeur ," Max said using the French phrase for baby sister.

"Ha ha very funny I'm only a few months younger than you and I can also tell you and Stina had sex before you left," Lyra said her fangs showing as she smirked

"Damn your sister's super sense of smell," said Stina who was wearing red skinny jeans and plain white tank top as she walked up to her sister in-law. "How are you Ly?," she asked hugging her.

"Good Stina good," Lyra said hugging the red ranger back.

"Mom!," Stina said hugging her mother tightly.

"Austina my dear welcome home," Talia said hugging her oldest daughter.

"Talia," Max said hugging her mother in-law "We would've been her sooner but we had to drop the bags off at the loft.

"And try to sneak in a quickie with my daughter," Talia said catching her daughter in-law off guard.

"MOM!," Stina yelled blushing a bit.

"Oh get over it you're married you have sex and if you think I'm naive enough to believe that at any of my children aren't having sex you're very very wrong," Talia said making all of the team feel a bit awkward.

"Ok everyone lets get unpacked and inside, and get some food. Cause we've got to get some practice in before tonight," David said getting everyone's attention.

"So does that mean tonight will be Sun-Krush special guest Sixth & Hawk?," Sunset asked her eyes dancing like a hyper active five year old's .

"Of coruse baby why do you think I set up my drum set time I got here," Kal said just before kissing Sunset deeply on the lips.

"Ok everyone inside so Kal can stop making out with my little sister," Shane said with an exasperated tone.

"Awe what's the matter Shane its no worst than what you do with Troia or her toes," Kal said taking a jab at his best friend.

"What does Shane do with Troia's feet?," Sunset asked curiously asked .

"OK INSIDE!," Troia said rushing everyone inside .

Talia let out a hearty laugh. She was happy here children were home and once again her life seemed complete. Complete and at peace but yet she couldn't help but sense that her life and the lives of her family may once again be in danger. The feeling of a looming darkness on the horizon. A darkness that would change everything and everyone.

* * *

**The Advent Void:**

In the deep darkness of the advent void Dakken Sigh sat on a throne watching the rangers. Studying them with a sinister smile on his face. He still found it hard to believe that his forces had been bested by what he viewed as substandard warriors. Strong warriors yes but weak all the same, weakened by the same thing that made them strong. Humanity, humanity would be the key to the destruction of the rangers. In his mind he knew exactly how he'd cripple them before their defeat. Now he need only place his plan into action. The plan that would plunge the world into darkness a plan that would destroy the power rangers.

"Look at them Ikari like mindless babe crawling about searching for their toys," Dakken said looking on the ranger's with disgust.

"Be that as it may master these babes as you call them have defeated three of our ranks," Ikari said truthfully. Reminding The Dark Titan of the defeats of their fallen comrades.

"A defeat that shall not happen again brother Ikari!," Vykor said feeling bitter at being reminded of his fall of the rangers.

"Ha! Mr. Teddy and I were at least bested by a team of rangers," Chimera said as she thumbed her nails her beloved demonic teddy bear at her side. "While you and Vella were defeated by two of its more useless members.

"ERRR! Silence you mad little cunt before I snap your neck!," Vella screamed at Chimera she too feeling the blow to her pride at not fairing better against the rangers.

"Better a broken neck than a slit throat," Chimera spat back at her.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISH BICKERING!," Trexxia said bringing a hush over the room. "The master's plan will only succeed if you put that ridiculous hatred you have towards each other where it belongs!," she continued.

"Thank you Trexxia," Dekken said pleased with his chief warrior. "Is the fortress prepared?," he asked her.

"Yes master all is ready," Trexxia said bowing to the dark warlord.

"Then let it begin," Dekken said.

* * *

**The Spirit Realm:**

The two warriors looked out into the living world watching carefully over their friends. As well as the enemies. Both young warriors thinking the same thing. Both knowing what had to be done.

"You know we'll have to interfere," Tyson said knowingly.

"We can't," EJ said looking over at his cousin the very same cousin responsible for his death. "Besides David's the Light Titan," he said.

"Do you really think that David won't hold back like he I always does," Tyson said with a tone of frustration in his voice. the former evil ranger still baring a bit of contempt for his cousin the silver ranger.

EJ gave a discontented sigh. He knew his older brother's tendency to hold back using his full power. A quality that could and most likely would be dangerous in the up coming conflict. Still he had faith in his brother. "Dave will do what he has to to win," he said glaring at Tyson.

"But how many will die before he does!," Tyson said growing angry at the former blue ranger. "I know David has the power! I know that he can destroy The Dark Titan! But I also know his fear will cripple him and make him reckless. Now I ask you Ezra how many innocents can you risk waiting for David!"

Again EJ gave a sigh and realized in all likely hood Tyson may be right. So he relented and said, "If needed we will interfere but only if it has to be done."

"Glad to see you seeing things my way cousin," Tyson said.

* * *

**The Ranger's Home/Base:**

David checked himself in the mirror making sure his outfit looked perfect. Tonight he had chosen a long sleeve black denim button down shirt with that looked slightly faded in spots and a pair gray jeans with small rips, and a pair of black mid-top Nike's with a white bottom. His outfit was rounded out by a black and white checkered scarf hanging from his back pocket. He'd also made sure to leave the top buttons on his shirt were open to show the dragon tattoo max had given him over winter break on his chest and having his sleeves rolled up just cause. "Guys come on!," he yelled upstairs as he pulled his dreads into a ponytail.

"When will you learn not to rush your siblings son," Talia said as she walked into the living room behind him, dressed in a red button down blouse and black pants.

"I just want them to be on time mom or Sunny will be late for her gig!," David said yelling upstairs at the end of his sentence.

"Ugh Dave we get it," Troia said making her way down the stairs in one of many interesting outfit. This one consisting of a pair of cosmos galaxy print garter style leggins that gave everyone looking a good view of her tone dancer's thigh. A union jack t-shirt cut so the bottom and sleeves had a tassel effect and the back gave a view of the red bra she was wearing. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair low top wonder woman Chuck Taylor's. "Besides you can't rush perfection," she said stroking her her neon held back in a fo hawk by yellow bandanna that accented her light make up.

"Which is why he's not rushing me," Julie said as she walked down stairs her outfit consisting of a shinny faux leather bustier crop top under sheer white "boyfriend" button down top with small black polka dots with only the collar button buttoned. A pair of shinny black faux leather garter style leggins with gold clips and black ankle boots with a medium spiked heel. Her raven black hair with a small braid on the side going to the back of her head. Her look rounded out by apple red lipstick and faux gold chain.

"Damn Jewels," David said taken a back by Julie's outfit.

"Hands off big brother she's mine," Tracie said making her way down wearing a sheer green lace racer back tank top leaving a hint of her black bra. A pair of form fitting black skinny jeans and her black motorcycle boots. Her hair parted down the middle falling in natural curly waves. The look rounded out by a bracelet on each wrist. "Damn you look good baby," she said wrapping her arm around Julie's waist.

"Thank you baby," Julie said gasping a bit before kissing her lover deeply.

"Oh quit it you two," Shane said descending the stairs wearing a vintage style acid wash sleeveless jacket with spikes on the shoulders. Distressed hems over a red DC t-shirt with the DC logo in white. Black jeans and red black white DC shoes. "So how do I look Troi-toy?"

"Umm mm, sex as hell," Troia said walking up to her boyfriend and placing a chased kiss on his lips.

"Alright everybody ready to roll," Kal said as he and Sunset walked hand and hand down the stairs. Kal wearing a pair of black and gray camo cargo shorts and white Fox Riders tank top and black white Etines sneakers. Sunset wearing a cotton candy blue spaghetti strap short romper with pink flowers all over it and a pair of sandals. Part of her hair in a ponytail.

"Were waiting Stina Ly, and Max," Troia said.

"Wait no longer ," Stina said as she her wife and sister in-law walked down the stairs. Stina wearing a black boyfriend tank top with a purple peace sign on the front. A pair stone washed blue denim shorts and dark brown ankle boots with fringe around the top. Her auburn hair held by a string headband with feathers at the back. Max wearing a sheer tye dye tank top that showed her navel piercing and white skinny jeans and clear wedge sandals. With Lyra wearing the most eye catching of all the outfits at least in David's mind. As she wore red crop top bustier that showed a bit of rib and back as well. A pair of high waist faux black leather shorts that showed a small amount of the under curve of her rear end . The outfit was rounded out black calve high high heeled biker boots. Which her sister called hooker boots and the black leather motorcycle jacket slung over her shoulder. Her hair was in its natural curly state and parted to the right with red earrings and lipstick to match her top.

"Well handsome say something," Lyra said noticing the familiar stunned turned on look on her boyfriend's face.

"Wanna know what I think kitten, come here," David said calling her to him and giving her a deep kiss grabbing her ass for infuses.

"Damn," Lyra said catching her breath from the kiss.

"Ok picture time," Talia said digital camera in hand getting a collective sigh from the members of the ranger team present.

"Mom we're in college now don't you think we're a little old for this," Tracie sighed, "I mean I'm bio engineering and music major both I'll probably be finished with in a year," continued the resident genius.

"Too old for pictures let me think... nope. Now pose!," Talia said prompting the rangers to pose. "Perfect now smile," Talia said just before snapping the picture.

"Alright mom you're coming with us right," David asked grabbing his guitar case.

"Yes I just have to go to the shop and check on few things," Talia said picking her keys .

"Come on lets go I want to show you guys how fast my other baby is," Kal said in reference to his black Honda Civic with yellow rally stripes. With a body kit and rims that made it look like something from The Fast & The Furious franchise. He'd purchased the car with the prize money from a skate borad tournament he'd placed second in earlier in the year.

"One word little brother Hemi," Stina said with a cocky smirk.

"Here's another word Stina Viper," Julie said with the Same cocky tone as Stina.

"Ok this is stupid we all know Lil Bandit can smoke both of you," Max said trying to bring an end to the debate.

"Hold on hold on now your rides maybe fast but nothing out runs a roadrunner," David said adding his prized convertible to the debate.

"Are we really doing this?," Troia said her eyes twinkling knowing what was about to happen.

"Yep its race time!," David said getting a woo from the rest of the family. "But lets make this practical. Shane Toria Sunset you ride with Kal, Max Stina take the charger and Jewels Tracie take the Viper Lyra baby you're with me."

"Lets ride!," Julie said grabbing her girlfriend's guitar case as the pack of young people left the house.

* * *

**The Station:**

The Station was filled with anxious teens as Sunset and her group Sun-Krush were introduced. The group itself consisted of only four members with Sunset as lead vocals, her friend Donnie "Krush" Kidd as DJ keyboardist and co lead vocals. Donnie's twin sister Chloe as guitar and background vocals and Mya Santos as the second keyboardist and background singer and occasional dancer. The group had come together over the summer after spending time together at the frozen yogurt shop they all worked. The group itself was pop and R&B focused and had become quite popular in the absence of both Sixth & Hawk and The Ex Girlfriendz. Which made it ironic that as they decied to open with their song _Popular Song._

Intro (Sunset):

La la la la

Verse one (Sunset):

You were the popular one, the popular chick (Dances in place)

It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

(Donnie):

Standing on the field with your pretty pompom (playing keyboards)

Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn

I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song

(Sunset):

I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song (takes the Mic off the stand and starts dancing around stage)

Chorus:

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

But you were always popular,

You were singing all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Verse 2: (Sunset):

I was on the lookout for someone to hate,

Picking on me like a dinner plate

You hid during classes, and in between them

Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them

(Donnie):

You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do

It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

(Sunset):

Ooh, the joke's on you

(Both):

Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,

"How come you look so cool?"

'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)

I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school

Chorus: (ends Song)

"Thank you!," Sunset said as Donnie took his place behind the turntables and the audience applauded. " Now this one is for the sexist skater boy in Angel Grove," she said signaling the beginning of their song _Baby I_

Verse 1:

Baby I got love for thee (Starts walking around the stage to the beat)

So deep inside of me I don't know where to start

Yeah, yeah

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

No, oh

Pre chorus:

When I try to explain it I be sounding so insane(Starts dancing around stage)

The words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say baby, baby, baby

Chorus:

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Verse 2:

Baby I'm so down for you (Hops off the Stage and starts dancing up to Kal)

No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around

Yeah, yeah, oh baby

See baby I been feelin' you(Leans over in Kal's face singing to him)

Before I even knew what feelings were about

Oh baby(Starts dancing around the room,)

Pre Chorus:

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy

Words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

I can't explain what I'm (feeling)

And I say baby baby, baby

Chorus:

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it(Moves back towards Kal)

Baby, baby

Verse 3

Straight up, you got me, (Sits in Kal's lap)

All in, how could I not be,

I sure hope you know

If it's even possible, I love you more

Than the word love can say it

It's better not explaining

That's why I keep saying... Baby I

Chorus:

Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I(Gets out of Kal's Lap and dance's back on stage)

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby

Baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby, baby

After the song was over Sunset took her bow and place the mic on the stand and waited for the applause to lower a bit before talking while the bands. "Whew thank you! Now we are gonna take a break but for the time being I'd like to bring up a band I know you'll love give it up for Sixth & Hawk!" she said introducing the band.

The members of Sixth & Hawk took up the somewhat routine positions David at lead guitar, Tracie on rhythm guitar. Their sister-in law Max on bass, Troia at her keyboard and Kal at the drums. With Julie and Stina taking vocals with Julie taking lead at the moment. The brunette earning the band round of applause as she took off her "boyfriend" top and set it on an amp revealing the rest of the sexy faux leather outfit.

"What's up we are Sixth & Hawk we're back." Julie said getting more applause. "Now this first song is something I wrote for my baby," she said looking over at blushing Tracie "This one's called _Moonshine,"_ she said before giving the rest of the band the signal to play.

Verse 1:

Hello

You know you look even better than the way you did the night before (Grips the mic with both hands)

And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I started to feel wonderful

It's something incredible, there's sex in your chemicals (starts dancing in place swaying her hips)

Ooh, let's go

You're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary

This world ain't for you, and I know for damn sure this world ain't for me

Lift off and say goodbye

Just let your fire set me free

Oh

Chorus:

Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight(waves her hand like string of stars)

Take us to that special place

That place we went the last time, the last time

Verse 2:

I know, I was with you last night but it feels like it's been so long (leans towards Tracie holding the mic stand)

And everybody that's around they know that I'm not myself when you're gone

It's good to see you again, good to see you again

On top of the world, is where I stand when you're back in my life(Eans back to her original position making her hair flip)

Life's not so bad when you're way up this high

Everything is alright, everything is alright

Second chorus:

Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight (Dances in place)

Take us to that special place

That place we went the last time, the last time, oh

Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive

Take us to that special place

That place we went the last time, the last time

Bridge:

Don't look down, don't you never look back (continues danceing)

We are not afraid to die young and live fast

Give me good times, give me love, give me laughs

Let's take a ride to the sky before the night is gone

Chorus:

Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight

Take us to that special place

That place we went the last time, the last time, oh

Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive

Take us to that special place

That place we went the last time, the last time (Song ends)

The band finished the song to a room full of applause they all smiled at each other. Amazed a bit that they still had the chemistry to draw the reaction "Thank you ! And now I'm gonna turn it over to the man in charge David Hawk," Julie said as David took center stage getting a welcomed reaction.

"Ok now this song is a bit nasty," David said taking his guitar of and handing it to Julie. " And since we'll get nasty I'd like to bring my girl Lyra up here to dance with me," he said calling Lyra up getting applause.

Sighing Lyra gave into crowd and began walking towards the stage. Drawing cat calls and wolf whistles because her outfit. She could plainly see smell and see the lust burning within David as she looked at him onstage adding to her own. Already knowing what song he was going to do she thought "_You wanna put on a show silver I'll give you a show." _Once onstage she grabbed David by his collar and gave him a deep open mouth kiss not sparing any tongue. Followed by yanking his shirt the rest of the way open making girls woo.

"Alright this song is called_ Gorilla_ hit it!," David said queing the band to start playing Lyra to begin a sexy hip swaying dance.

Verse 1:

Ooh I got a body full of liquor(Lyra Dances over to David and gets behind and grinds him and rubs his chest and abs)

With a cocaine kicker

And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall

So lay it down, lay it down

You got your legs up in the sky(Wraps her leg around David and kisses his neck while he rubs it)

With the devil in your eyes

Let me hear you say you want it all

Say it now, say it now

Pre Chorus:

Look what you're doing, look what you've done

But in this jungle you can't run

'Cause what I got for you

I promise it's a killer,

You'll be banging on my chest

Bang bang, gorilla (Lyra grabs David's crotch)

Chorus:

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas (Lyra moves to the front and she and David start grinding looking at eachother)

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas (David turns her around and Lyra grinds him)

Verse 2:

Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair (David tugs at Lyra's hair and gropes her breast with his free hand)

But you don't look like you're scared

You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours." (Licks/ nips her neck)

'Cause you know how I like it,

You's a dirty little lover

If the neighbors call the cops, (Lyra turns and puts her leg on his shoulder and grinds him)

Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,

We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door

And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,

Give it to me motherfucker!"

Pre Chorus:

Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done (Takes her leg down and starts licking down David's chest and abs)

But in this jungle you can't run (Reaches back and starts unzipping her top)

'Cause what I got for you ( lets the straps fall)

I promise it's a killer,(Takes the top off tossing it on the head of Max's bass)

You'll be banging on my chest (Drops to her knees shaking her head around David's crotch as he does a pelvic thrust)

Bang bang, gorilla

Chorus:

Ooh, yeah (Lyra turns with her arm over her breast and dances around on her knees slinging her hair around)

You and me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

I bet you never ever felt so good, so good (starts like she'll show her breast but keeps switching arms)

I got your body trembling like it should, it should

You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you

You [3x]

Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas (Turns stands up and grinds against David)

Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)

You and me baby making love like gorillas (David and Lyra kiss and David takes off his shirt and covers her with it as the song ends)

"Wooo! Thank you more music in twenty!," David said as he and the others left the stage.

"Dang way to go little sis," Max said handing Lyra her top back.

"Yeah super hot Ly," Stina said as she and the others formed a curtian of sorts as Lyra put her top back on.

"Yeah guess those burlesque videos I sent you are paying off, to bad mom missed it," Troia said.

"Well in this case I think I'm glad Talia got tied up at the shop," Lyra said as she finished zipping her top. "What'd you think Da...," she tried to say getting cut off by David's lips.

"That answer your question kitten," David said smirking a bit. "Alright lets go get something to eat."

* * *

**The Shop:**

Talia shut down the computer and finished her soft drink. Doing the weeks receipts had taken longer than she'd thought. And she knew she missed the first half of Sunset's performance and possibly part of the one of her children. But she knew she'd make it for part of it if she hurried. As she switched of the lights in her office she herd the front door open and the aura around the shop go cold. A deadly black cold.

"Hello?," she said peering out of her office and seeing nothing. Making her feel uncomfortable and go into defensive mode. Talia took a few steps out of her office before being swept up by her throat.

"So this is the mother of the Daxamite brats the guardian of peace mercy and justice?," Ikari said crushing the woman's throat. "Some how I'd thought she'd be more impressive," he said seeing blood began to sputter from her mouth before tossing her across the room into a brick wall and down through a row of guitars. To crumble to the floor like a rag doll.

Despite the instant concision given to her by hitting the wall and the crushed and broken ribs she surly had covering her body in pain. Talia ever the warrior at hart attempted to pull herself up only to have her crushed and impaled by the spiked heel of a boot. Making her cry out in pain.

"True Ikari," Trexxia pulling her boot from Talia's hand and grabbing the woman's other arm in her hand, "but it should be fun how many bones we can break to accomplish master Dakken's goal," she continued before breaking it like the bone were a peace of rice paper.

"True Trexxia," Ikari said before kicked Talia in her already broken ribs.

Dakken? Talia thought as her world became blinding pain. With that thought her pain addled mind recognized the names her two assailants called each other and became filled with fear. These were two of the advent children and their presence meant the arrival of the true Dark Titan was upon them and that she and her children may not survive the coming conflict.

* * *

**The Ranger's Home/ Base:**

The two figures rushed into the darkened home of the rangers. Not caring of the illegal means they used to enter the place. Once inside they made their way to the now inactive basement command center and retrieved what they were looking for. Hoping they were acting in time.

* * *

**The Station:**

"AHHHHHH," David screamed agony feeling the telepathic scream of his mother for help blast through his mind. Making his nose spot blood. A quick glance around the booth they were sitting let him know that his siblings and sister in-law had suffered the same pain.

"Guys what's wrong?!," Lyra asked she Shane Sunset, and Julie made curious and freaked out by what just happened.

"Its mom! She's hurt bad come on we have to get to the shop!," David said rushing out of the Station the others following quickly behind them.

Once outside the team found themselves knocked back by four large explosions. When the blast cleared what the team saw amongst panicked scattering civilians as they pulled themselves up was fear invoking to say the least. An army of that a any estimate was in the thousands stood before them. Some red some purple but all appeared ready to kill.

"Well looks like we're out of retirement," Shane said as he and the others went into fighting stances.

"Yeah looks like?," David said as he watched the drones advance.

"Why can't we ever have a normal summer," Julie said

"If I wanted normal I wouldn't have married in," Max quipped.

"Lets just kick some ass," Tracie said her eyes glowing green.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks hell of a season opener huh? Well hopefully you all enjoyed it. And hopefully you'll tune in next time I know you've all been waiting for this and I will not disappoint. So that being said reviews are love. Peace & blessings may the power protect you SDR OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whats up ranger fans its time for episode two of season three now this chapter picks up where the other one left off. So let ride **

* * *

**Further Into Armageddon**

The drones moved in with rapid speed towards the ranger team. As the eight team members stood on guard waiting for the coming onslaught. "Ready runt?," David said his fist glowing a brilliant silver.

"Ready," Tracie said her eyes glowing emerald.

"NOW!," David said before punching the ground with his energized fist causing fissure blasting away a small amount of drones his sister following suite with her ocular blast. "Ok plan B spread out!" he said shifting into his energy form and launching himself into the swarm. Lyra behind him using her cat like speed and agility to fight off as many drones as she could

Elsewhere in the fray Tracie fought along side her brother Kal. Tracie used her flight laser vision and super strength to the best of her ability. The task exhausting her. Kal was fairing much the same his super seed allowed him to disperse many of the drones quickly. But not quick enough as the drones seemed to multiply

Troia and Shane were fairing much the same. Shane's diamond hard skin shielded his body well enough, but the drones strength had begun ware him down. Troia's super agility allowed her to pull off some amazing maneuvers, but they weren't enough to hold off the hoard.

Stina and Max were using their unique mix of Max's gypsy fighting style and Stina's more traditional martial arts style. Coupled with Stina's abilities to phase through walls and go invisible. But no real luck like the others.

Meanwhile Julie and Sunset were doing well as the two powerless members of the team. But not unlike the others they were coming up short. "Ugh kinda makes you wish for superpowers huh Sunny," Julie quipped as she snapped the neck of a drone. Before deflecting another.

"Yeah!," Sunset said doing her best to fend off the drones

"Trust me having powers isn't helping much!," Stina yelled continuing to fight off the drones.

"Shut up! We need to get to mom!," David said blasting away a group of drones.

"We're trying babe but these guys keep coming!," Lyra said as the drones began backing them into a proverbial corner

Just as the hoard advanced upon them the team herd the sound of screeching tires. Followed by seeing several drones become airborne. Only stopping when a familiar black pickup with a trailer spun out and came to a stop. The blonde and raven haired girls hopping out of the cap making the team become optomistic.

"Dave catch!," Creed yelled tossing the silver ranger a black hand held safe. "Ready baby?,"

"Try to stop me," Selena said drawing her morpher.

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said drawing hers, "PHANTOM POWER!," she said morphing into her Phantom Ranger form

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!," Selena said morphing into her form as the crimson and black gargoyle ranger.

"Lets do it!," Creed said drawing her sword.

"Right!," Selena said as she and Creed charged into the battle

"What do you say guys?," David asked as he quickly opening the safe and grabbing his morpher, "Can't let Creed and Sel have all the fun can we," he said strapping on his morpher.

"Hell no," Tracie said donning hers.

"Well what are we waiting for lets ranger up," Lyra said donning the bracelet that allowed her to change into her Lynx persona.

"Lets!," Stina putting on her morpher.

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM!," Stina Troia, Kal, and Shane all said as red blue and yellow lights covered them. Leaving them in there armored ranger suits each with gold accents.

QUASAR STORM DRGON FURY!," David said as silver and gold light covered him. Leaving him in his silver and onyx armor with gold trim. A gold liger's head on his left shoulder and a silver dragon's head on his right shoulder.

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM ," Tracie said as she became covered in emerald and gold light. As the light faded she was covered in her green and gold armored form as the Valkyrie ranger.

"LYNX TIME!," Lyra said pressing the button on her bracelet changing her into her red wig mask and battle suit.

"Lets Go!" David said drawing his sword and leading the charge into the battle the rest of the rangers and Lynx behind him"

"Well girls I think its time we let or superpowered halves take the lead," Julie said knocking away another drone.

"Agreed!," Sunset said fighting off another drones.

"Oh but I was just having fun," Max said snapping a drones neck with her legs.

"Come on!," Julie said pulling Max away from the battle.

Meanwhile with weapons and claws drawn the rangers and Lynx began to make some ground but not enough as they became out numbered by each passing moment. "So Dave how's school?," Creed asked standing back to back with the silver ranger using her sword.

"Not now Creed !" David said as he drove his own sword into a drone.

"Well when!," the phantom ranger said continuing to fight.

"How about when this fight is over and we can get to my mom!," the silver ranger said.

"Well if that's the case …... ugh... don't you think we should amp this up!," Creed said .

"Good point!," David said. "Quasar spear!," he said rotating his sword trading it in for his spear staff. "Quasar Charger!," he said calling forth the large hand healed cannon. "Full power!," he said bringing the cannon to its maximum. "Liger strike!," he said charging the spear and inserting it into the barrel of the charger. "MAXIMUM FURY!," he said firing the blast vaporizing a large group of drones.

"Nice shooting only about twenty thousand to go," Creed said, sarcastically.

"Lets get to work," David said once again drawing his sword.

"SCATTTER SHOT!," Selena said firing a wide spread shot of plasma fire from her rifle.

"Nice shooting for an old woman," Lyra said clawing through two of the drones at once.

"Shut up and just be careful you don't get a hair ball cat girl," Selena said shifting her eliminator into its sword mode and decapitating a drone.

"Less bitching more fighting!," Tracie said swinging her axe halfing three drones at once. "ERGHH... EMERALD CRUSH!," she said striking the ground with her ax. Destorying many of the drones.

"Good point!," Selena said charging her sword. "BLACK FLAME BUSTER!," she cried out driving her sword into the ground causing it to erupt with black flame and eviscerate a substantial amount of drones. She then shifted her sword back into its rifle mode. "GARGOYLE FURY!," she said firing a large blast of energy.

"Ok I'm impressed," Lyra said as she looked upon the charred and dismembered drones.

"Don't get to distracted we still got some ground to cover," Tracie said.

"Yeah back to work kitty cat," Selena chided once again beginning to hack away at drones.

Lyra suddenly felt a rush strength and her eyes appeared to glow a bright cat like green "ERRRRRREEEEELLLLLLLLL!, DON'T CALL ME A KITTY CAT!,"she said before launching herself into the hoard ripping one drone after another in half with her claws.

"That's new," Tracie said stunned by the display.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the battlefield Troia and Shane where using every double team move they could think of to try and fight off the drone hoard. Still only making the same amount of gain as the others. "Ready to kick it up again babe," Shane said drawing his morning star mace.

"Lets give 'em a whirl," Troia said drawing a hand full of her Pegasus darts.

"FURY SPIN!," Shane said turning his energized mace over his head creating a whirl wind of energy.

"PEGASUS STRIKE!," Troia said flipping through the air and tossing the feather darts into the whirl wind.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!," the couple said sending the whirl wind into throng of drones. Effectively destroying them. Still leaving many more drones in its wake.

"Well lets keep this party going," Troia said drawing her disc blade and quasar stunner laser pistol. She then interlocked her primary weapon with her standard side arm "BOOMARANG BLAST!," she said firing the combo weapon into drones.

"QUASAR STUNNER!," Shane said pulling his own side arm "QUASAR WAR HAMMER" he said before charging the hammer and leaping into the air "BLUE DIAMOND RUSH!," he said firing at many drones with his pistol and simultaneously striking them with a wave of blue energy from his hammer.

Elsewhere Stina and Kal used their combination of speed and stealth to best the drones. But like all the others the more they seemed to get rid of the more appeared. "QUASAR CROSSBOW RAPID FIRE!," Kal said firing a barrage of exploding energy arrows.

"QUASAR BATTLE FANS PHOENIX BREATH!," Stina said hurling the glowing battle fan at a group of drones rendering them to ash. "Hey little bro want to help me out," the red ranger said drawing her sword and charging it.

"Yeah," Kal said rolling in front of his sister. "QUASAR CHAIN WHIP," the yellow ranger said call forth his whip made of linked metal and pulling it into an arrow and loading it into his cross bow. "GRIFFIN STRIKE!"

"PHOENIX FURY!," Stina said launching herself off her brother's shoulders. Her body becoming the center of a glowing phoenix

"DOUBLE TEAM!," they said finishing there attacks the specters of a red phoenix and a yellow griffin annihilating a group of drones.

As the battle waged on the team became exhausted and frustrated with the drones. The use of their most powerful attacks beginning to take its toll on them. Desperate and knowing that their mother's life hung in the balance David decided that extreme measures needed to be taken. "Everybody fall back!," he said giving his team the order.

"What for!," Tracie asked axing yet another drone.

"Just do it I'm ending this!," David said his voice hard as cold stone as the other rangers and Lyra moved back. David then raised his sword to the sky and said "SPRIT OF STORM I SUMMON THY STAR DRAGON!," he said calling the most powerful individual zord in their arsenal.

The sky crackled thundered and opened as a giant silver medieval looking mechanical dragon came from the sky. With gold horns and claws, onyx wings. He then leaped into the air flipping into its cot pit as it landed and let out an ominous roar.

"Alright old friend its show time," the silver ranger said. "NOVA STRIKE!," he yelled. The zord then opened its mouth unleashing a blinding blast of silvery white energy.. Rendering the remaining drones to ash. David exited the zord and rejoined the others and looked on as two figures walked from the smoke.

"Well done rangers,"

"Chimara!," David said shocked to see the evil young girl he destroyed.

"Yes but like all good tragides this was just the beginning,"

"Vykor!," Creed and Selena said in unison seeing the fopish swordsman they defeated a little over a month ago.

"Farewell ranger I do hope mommy ranger is alright," Chimara said as she and Vykor vanished.

"Power down!," David said as he and the rangers demorphed.

"Well that was odd," Troia said making the obvious sarcastic remark.

"Screw that we have to go get mom!," David said as he sprinted to his car the others behind him

* * *

**The Shop:**

The rangers and the other team members carefully walked through the broken glass door, of the shop. The store was a dismantled mess. Broken instruments and furniture everywhere. The coffee machine mangled no sign of Talia. Making the team fear the worst. The rangers gifted with a telepathic link to their mother could not feel her presence. Then they saw it a barely moving hand under a pile of rubble. Rushing over quickly the team began frantically digging their mentor out. Once they found her the state she was in made them all audibly gasp. There she lay her eyes blackened. Blood seeping from both nostrils of her broken nose. Right arm broken in half. Her right hand punctured straight through.

"Mom! Mom!," Tracie said grabbing her mother up in her arms. Checking for signs of life

"Come on Talia speak to us," Julie said tears welling up in her eyes.

"*Cough*... Hospital," Talia said before passing out

"Troia here's my keys teleport me Trace and mom to the hospital and meet us there," David said as he and Tracie gently lifted their mother in their arms. And tossing his sister his keys.

"On it!," Troia said going over to the hidden computer panel pressing a few keys teleporting her sister brother and mother away.

* * *

**The Spirit Realm:**

"So ready go to earth cousin," Tyson asked looking into the earthly realm.

"We're only going if we need to Tyson," E J said annoyed at his cousin.

"Did you not see that battle!? Did you not see what Dakken's goons did to your mother!?," Tyson said.

"Yes," E J said with sigh "But I also David call the star dragon when he needed too."

"Only after he and the others had exhausted themselves!," Tyson said. "Its that type of thinking that's gonna lead to others dying!"

"ERGGHH!," EJ grunted shoving Tyson into a column and pinning him to it. "My brother will succeed at what he has to do!," EJ said through gritted teeth

"But what if he doesn't Ezra," said master Shahjin as he walked from the shadows. Prompting the former blue ranger to release his hold on his cousin.

"Master you trained David you know what he's able to do and how powerful he is," EJ said courious of the elder's position in the argument.

"Yes you're brother has proven himself to be the Light Titan," Shahjin said, "but your brother is also afraid he fears the power inside him will corrupt him. He also knows he will do what has to be done," the wise elder said. "And still they will need help even beyond the power we have been saving for them."

"Powers? You mean...," Ezra said a bit taken a back that the situation of the conflict to come to the point of using the powers the elders had urged Talia to keep away unless needed.

"Yes young one but now you and young Mason must ready yourselves to return to earth," Shahjin said.

"Its Tyson Elder...oh forget it lets go Ezra," Tyson said before he and EJ began walking deeper into the temple.

"Do you think they can the power Tyson," EJ asked his cousin as they walked.

"Maybe but either way its time we got our hands dirty," Tyson said.

* * *

**Advent void/ Dakken's fortress:**

Dakken sat on his throne in the fortress. Naked accept for the thin loin cloth on his crotch and very naked Vella on his lap. Running her hands over his taught hard muscled torso as they kissed. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths. Daken was a very lustful man his lust for universal was only rivaled by his lust for sex. He had made it no secret to his soldiers that he fully intended on sexually enslaving the female rangers and some of the males after he defeated them if he did not kill them all. But right now he was focused on Vella and the success of the first phase of his plan. Just as Vella was undoing the binding on his cloth the doors to his throne room opened.

"Starting the fun without me master," Vykor said as her and Chimara entered the throne room and immediately taking off his cape and chain-male shirt and approaching the throne and kissing Dakken deeply and moving Vella away from his lap to touch the dark lords expossed member.

"Umm... how did your mission go," Dakken moaned as his concubines lavished kisses on him Vykor kissing down his body as Vella kissed his neck and rubbing his chest and shoulders.

"Very...well... master ….. the rangers with all their allies...could barely defeat the drones," Vykor said licking Daken's shaft before taking the head of the warlord's cock into his mouth.

"Yes the poor little rangers had to use that precious star dragon to get rid of them isn't that right Mr. Teddy," Chimara said smirking at the sexual play in front of her.

"We fared well too master," Ikari said as he and Sexxa walked into the throne room.

"Yes the ranger's mother could barely blink let alone help them," Sexxa said.

"Excellent now the three of you leave us and prepare for phase two," Dakken said enjoying Vykor's mouth.

"As you wish master," Ikari said as he Sexxa and Chimara left the chamber.

* * *

**Angel Grove Memorial Hospital:**

The rangers and the others had gathered in the waiting room the hospital. All sitting accept David who pacing back and forth. They were all worried about the state of their mother and mentor. When they found her in the shop she seemed to be barely clinging to life. They were all hoping and praying that the doctors could help her condition as well as her natural healing powers. But with the time spent in battle with the drones. And the hours spent by the doctors as the predawn hours crept up. They were working more on faith than optimism

"Dave quit pacing you're making me stressed and I don't have my smokes," Creed said gruffly.

"Shut up its my mom back there," David said just as gruffly

"Look man Talia is like mom to me and Sel too so believe me we're all freaked," Creed said standing and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder

"Yeah baby sit down," Lyra said. "And lets figure out where those drones came from," she said lowering her voice.

" Right and how somebody we killed is back from the dead," Shane said his voice too lowered.

"By the way who was the other guy with her," Stina asked.

"Don't worry about him we've had our run in with him he's supposed to be dead too," Selena said smoothing down her near belt like mini skirt.

"Interesting just what have you two been up to Creed," Troia asked.

"Fighting monsters hanging with Sasquatches by the way we're engaged," Creed said nonchalauntly.

"What?!," David Lyra and Tracie said in unison.

"OH DAMN IT TO HELL!," Troia said drawing the attention of every one else in the waiting room as she jumped up.

"What's the big deal, Troi," Max asked her sister in-law.

"Really what?," Stina asked.

"Bitch stole my thunder Shane and I are engaged!," Troia said her diva attitude on full display.

"Huh?," Kal said confused a bit.

"Yeah we were going to ask you and Talia for your blessing before we eloped later this summer but...," Shane said stopping mid sentence not wanting to remind everyone of the current situation. "Anyway Dave is it cool?," he asked.

"Yeah its cool man," David said shaking what was now his future brother in-law's hand

"Um guys as great as your engagements are we have bigger problems," Julie said .

"Jewels is right we need to focus on," Stina thought seeing a doctor approaching them.

"Are you with Talia Hawk?," The doctor asked .

"Yes were her children," David said speaking up "Is our mother ok?"

"Amazingly yes given the excessive broken and fractured bones and concussion she suffered. She is very lucky to be alive. We repaired the puncture wound and reset her broken bones gave her a pint and a half of blood. But her healing ability is remarkable and she will most likely make a full recovery," the doctor said.

"May we see her?," David asked with a sigh.

"Yes but only for a few moments she's been sedated to get her to rest," the doctor said.

"Ok take us back," David said.

With that the doctor lead the group to Talia's room. The walk to the room seemed take an eternity in their collective minds. Each fearing the worst that the doctor could be wrong and their mentor and mother could be dying. Once they reached the room they instantly became chilled to their very bones. The sight of Talia bandaged and broken. An IV in one arm a cast and bandages on the other. An oxygen tube in her nose and a leg in traction. She looked like she had been through a war and if the team had known who she had fought they would know she had.

"I'll leave you alone," the doctor said excusing himself. Once he was gone the team gathered around Talia's bed.

"Mom what happened , who did this" Tracie asked.

"Advent children ambushed me," Talia managed to say her voice raspy and fading. " Tracie the omega files open them,"

Tracie nodded a few stray tears falling from her eyes. "Ok mom," she said getting a few curious looks from the others.

"David do what you must do," Talia said looking at her oldest son.

"I will mom," David said.

"Julie. Julie come closer," Talia said beckoning her youngest daughter's girlfriend closer.

"Yes Talia," Julie said crying as she knelt by Talia's bedside. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"Take my hand," Talia said lifting up her IV covered hand.

Julie very gently took the hand in hers and watched it begin to glow with a golden aura. The room then became flooded with bright blinding golden light. Julie began to feel an intense rush of over powering energy flow through her body. A power that left her stunned and energized. When the light faded the team looked amazed and confused by what happened.

"May the power protect you," Talia said before losing consciousness.

"Is she?," Troia asked.

"No she's resting," Julie said grabbing her temple.

"How do you know Jewels," David asked

"No time we have to get to the lab come on ," Tracie said. "We have to get to the lab," She said taking charge and leaving the room her siblings and teammates behind her.

* * *

**Advent Void/ Fortress:**

"OH MASTER YES!," Vykor howled as Dakken plowed into his rear hole as he stroked his own cock while.

"UMM FUCK THE LITTLE SISSY MASTER," Vella moand as Dakken's fingers tickled her g-spot. His mouth on her right breast his free hand pulling Vykor's ponytail.

Dakken and his concubines insatiable lust seemed to know no bounds. The threesome had spent the past several hours in lustful consort in all manner of positions. Vkyor riding atop Dakken while Vella gave the sowrdsman oral sex. Dakken having them both preform a sixty nine while fucked Vella from behind and he teabagged Vykor. Having Vykor give Vella a rim job while the vixen road him. Having them both rim and preform oral sex on him. And everything in between until they reached their current position. Vykor on his hands and knees the dark lord driving his thick long member into his anus. While the dark one suckled and fingered Vella his climax close.

"YESSSS TAKE MY COCK YOU SLUT," Dakken grunted hammering away at the swordsman while continuing to finger blast Vella. His cock throbbing a river of cum threating to burst from it.

"AHHHHH MASTER I'M GONNA CUM!," Vykor groaned as Dakken hammered is prostate .

"UGGHHHHH SO AM I!," Vella cried her climax closing in on her.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ," Vella and Vykor screamed in pleasure as they both climaxed. Vella soaking Dakken's fingers. Vykor spilling his seed onto the bed.

"UGHHHHHHHH ON YOUR BACKS BITCHES," Dakken growled yanking his cock from Vykor's ass.

Vykor and Vell scrambled quickly into position. Vykor with his feet at the foot of the bed Vella with hers on the headboard. Both with their heads side by side their mouths wide open waiting for their sweet reward.

"GRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Dakken growled covering the two concubines in his cum. Dakken then lay back a watched the two snowball his seamen between them. Before licking the remaining cum from each others faces before resting either side of Dakken's chest.

"So master what now?," Vella asked her head resting on Dakken's chest.

"Yes... what... do we do now master?," Vykor said placing small fluttering kisses on his masters chest.

"Now my children,"Dakken said a content smile on his face, "we prepare for phase two."

* * *

**The Rangers Home/Lab:**

"Tracie you've been tight lipped the whole ride home," Julie said as she trailed behind her girlfriend into the lab. The other team members behind them.

"Yeah Trace what are the Omega files," Kal asked his sister as he and the others followed her over to the lab's main computer.

"Well lets her explain," Tracie said confusing her siblings and team mates as she pressed a few keys on the keyboard. "Computer access Omega program authorization code Daring Tango Alpha Charlie Indigo Eco. Password override Armageddon."

After Tracie entered the complicated series of codes. The team was somewhat stunned to see Talia's image appear on the screen. It was obviously a previously recorded video but yet it gave them scant comfort to see their mentor in perfect health.

"_Hello my children if you are seeing this that means one or more than likely both of the following has happened. One I have either become incapacitated or have met my demise. Or the advent children and there master The Dark Titan Dakken Sigh have come,_" the recording of Talia said. "_If Dakken has returned and I am not able to fight alongside of you. I want you to know I am proud of each and every one of you. Even you Credence. Also Julie I have entrusted my powers as a gaurdian."_

"What?," Julie said shocked.

"_Tracie has built you a morpher to help you channel it. As well as your own zord that is able to combine with Tracie and Selena's zords. Julie you have proven yourself a more than capable warrior which is why I am trusting you," _the recording said as a small cylinder appeared and opened revealing a shinning white and gold morpher. Julie took the morpher and placed it on her wrist and watched it take its camouflaged form of gold bracelet. "_David my last message is for you my oldest son. I am proud of not only the leader but the man you've become. Your bravery strength and courage make you a good warrior. But it is your heart and conviction that make you a great one and worthy of the mantel of The Light Titan. Lead the team the family like I know you can and do not be afraid of what your powers can do," _Talia said. "_Lastly my children you are facing an obstical unlike what you've ever faced use what I've given you in these files and may the power protect you."_

The lab grew silent as the video ended the team looking at each other. Digesting what they just herd and what had just transpired. Talia had planned for the worst case scenario. She had given them her replacement along with whatever was in the files. She had also given them a warning a warning. A warning that the war they were about to enter into would be like nothing they ever faced. They knew the risk they knew there was a chance that some or all of them may not make through this alive. So without any fanfare or any motivational speeches David simply held out his hand palm side down and said "Whose in?"

"You don't have to ask big bro," Stina said placing her hand on top of David's

"Where ever my wife goes I go," Max said placing her hand on top of her wife's.

_ "_Lets ride," Shane said putting his hand in.

"Someone has to make sure blue boy makes it to our wedding," Troia said adding her hand to the stack.

"Well if my sister and my man fight so do I," Lyra said adding her hand.

"You're gonna need some mean green," Tracie said adding her hand to the stack.

"I'd follow Kal and Shane anywhere," Sunset said adding her hand.

"Talia trusted me. Do you think I'd leave you guys in the lurch," Julie said adding her hand.

"I owe you all a debtI'm not quitting until its paid," Selena said adding her hand.

"I'm in." Creed said adding her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks we've come to the end of yet another chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed my first attempt at male on male sex. It was a new thing for me anyway I am very tired so peace love SDR out.**


End file.
